1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a through-silicon via structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to power and ground design for a through-silicon via structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor device packaging has continued to receive a significant amount of attention from designers and manufacturers of electronic products. This attention is based upon the market demand for products with greater efficiency, higher performance, and smaller dimensions.
High power semiconductor devices present additional challenges in packaging since the resistance of the main current paths (including pads, contacts and traces) of the package should be carefully controlled in order to avoid reduction in efficiency or excessive heating. High power semiconductor devices may include devices such as field effect transistors (FETs), metal oxide semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs), insulated gate FETs (IGFETs), thyristors, bipolar transistors, diodes, MOS-controlled thyristors, and resistors. Further characteristics of high power semiconductor devices may include an ability to switch or conduct large currents, a vertical current flow from one side of the semiconductor device to the other side of the semiconductor device, and/or active pads or contacts on both the top and bottom surfaces of the semiconductor device.